


Passion Volley

by Taijutsudemonslayer



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Femslash, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 21:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16206323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taijutsudemonslayer/pseuds/Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Hanako Utada, a volleyball prodigy from Osaka just transferred to a school in Tokyo which has the worst volleyball team in the country, can Hanako lend her new school and teammates her never say die attitude and help them become the best in all of Japan?





	Passion Volley

Passion Volley

By Taijutsudemonslayer

 

_Hanako Utada, a volleyball prodigy from Osaka just transferred to a school in Tokyo which has the worst volleyball team in the country, can Hanako lend her new school and teammates her never say die attitude and help them become the best in all of Japan?_

 

**Chapter 1: Hanako Utada**

Second year Student Hanako Utada walked into Mishida High School dressed in her school uniform,

 


End file.
